Episode 496
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 585 p.2-14 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Luffy | rating = 9.5 | rank = 3 }} "Someday to the Sea! The Oath Cups of the Three Brats!" is the 496th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Sabo is seen by his father but Sabo pretends to not know him. Later, Sabo explains to Ace and Luffy that he is in fact a Noble. Ace, Sabo, and Luffy become brothers by sharing a drink together. Long Summary Sabo, Luffy and Ace continue their adventures and grow stronger day by day. They are seen beating up a crocodile and then dress up as a seller of Grey Terminal going into the Goa Kingdom pretending to be selling crocodile leather for the Nobles to the guards. They beat up some thugs and thieves on their way to the Nobles and they realize it is the three kids. When they get inside the city, every Noble gets disgusted by their disguise for being so dirty. They sell the crocodile and get a lot of money. Then they head straight to a restaurant to eat ramen. The manager of the restaurant disagrees to letting them inside the restaurant, but then Sabo gives him a precious jewel, a bribe that immediately changed the owner's mind. After being taken to their own private room, they relax and eat a lot of food. When the waiter girl gets tired of delivering the extra servings to them, she gets inside the room and sees a long hand stretching and grabing the bowls from her hands. She gets scared and notes this to the manager. When the manager and the waiter girl check inside to see more, they witness three kids greedily eating the ramen bowls. Seeing they got caught, Luffy, Sabo and Ace smash through the window and jump out of the building and make a run for it. While running, a Noble calls Sabo by his name and Luffy and Ace gets confused. Ace asks Sabo for an explanation only to see his friend deny everything and state that the Noble mistook him for someone else. When they arrive on Grey Terminal, Ace and Luffy convince Sabo to tell them what Sabo was hiding from them. Sabo tells them that he is in fact a Noble. Luffy and Ace get more confused and both poke their nose. Sabo then decides to tell the truth. He was born from a Noble called Outlook III and his wife. As a small child, his parents urged him to study a lot and come top at his exams so that he can marry the royal family`s daughter, in order to get wealth, fame and a higher status. Sabo wondered if that would make him happy and they replied yes, lying to him. Sabo became an intelligent and brilliant student. He studied a lot believing that he would eventually be happy. One day, while his father was occupied working hard, Sabo came to him and showed him a picture he had drawn to see his father`s opinion. In anger, his father tore the drawing up and told him to go study, which made Sabo feel really sad. To make matters worse, he had a fight with the royal family`s son who used a knife to beat him. Sabo got injured and so did the royal son. Sabo said to his mother he got injured from a knife and he started it but his mother ignored it and slapped him. Realizing that they were using him, Sabo went to a new place known as Grey Terminal where everybody was free and fun-loving and had no worries. Sabo went there day by day and eventually loved that place and spent most of his time there. This led to his grades dropping significantly. His father noticed it and told him to never go to that "stinky and rotten" place again. Sabo couldn't agree with that order and eventually escaped from home and started living there. So this was the life story of Sabo. Ace then vows to the two of his friends that he`ll become such a Pirate one day, everybody will know his name. Sabo also vows that too but much to their surprise, Luffy tells them that he`ll become Pirate King. Ace and Sabo both mock Luffy afterwards. Then Ace brings three cups and a stolen bottle of Sake from Curly Dadan and tells them that if men drink together, they become brothers. Then they drink Sake together and become officially "brothers". Characters in Order of Appearance *Monkey D. Luffy *Portgas D. Ace *Sabo *Magra *Outlook III *Didit (flashback) Anime Notes *In the anime, Ace beat both Luffy and Sabo while in the manga, Ace was only seen fighting with Luffy. Luffy also fights Sabo but loses. *In the anime, it is shown that Ace, Sabo, and Luffy disguised themselves before entering a restaurant and they were eating ramen before fleeing. Interestingly, Sabo has never had ramen, the favorite dish of his voice actor's more renowned role, Uzumaki Naruto. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 496